Frente a Frente
by karlita-weasley
Summary: que pasa cuando nos enfrentamos a nuestros sentimientos mas ocultos? ¿podra el amor derrumbar las barreras del orgullo? descubranlo aki :P!
1. sentimientos confesados

**ahora k estoy de vacaciones un nuevo fic de R&H...saludos a todos!!!!**

Sentimientos confesados. 

Mientras más pensaba en Hermione, más pensaba que eso no podía ser posible. Ron Weasley estaba en la madriguera pasando los últimos días de sus vacaciones y esperaba con ansias que su amigo Harry llegara a hacerle compañía. Ya aburrido de pensar mucho se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la pieza de su hermana Ginny, tal vez a ella se le ocurrirían más cosas para capear el aburrimiento.

Cuando entró a la habitación se encontró con su hermana frente al espejo hablando sola.

- ¡Qué haces Gin!- dijo Ron tratando de contener la risa.

- ¡Qué pasa contigo Ronald! – la molestia de la pelirroja era evidente- ¡QUE ACASO NO SABES GOLPEAR LA PUERTA!- le dijo ahora gritando.

- ya cálmate- dijo Ron asustado por la actitud de Ginny- solo quería saber a quién le hablabas tan cariñosamente- al ver que su "hermanita" levantaba un puño e iba directo a él, señaló- pero si no me quieres contar no importa!!!-

- está bien- dijo resignada Ginny- pero solo te contaré si tu me dices con quién soñabas anoche- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

Las orejas de Ron no pudieron disimular la vergüenza, su hermana lo había oído, y precisamente anoche había soñado con…Hermione.

- Gin, eso es chantaje- dijo finalmente Ron.

- pues bien, entonces no hay trato- señaló la chica.

- está bien- dijo Ron- no hay trato- Y saliendo de la habitación de su hermana se dirigió a la cocina…miró la comida y se dio cuenta que no tenía hambre, entonces subió y se encerró en su pieza.

La señora Weasley que se encontraba en la cocina se asombró por dos grandes razones: Ron no era muy cariñoso con ella pero en esa ocasión ni siquiera advirtió su presencia ahí, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era lo segundo…su hijo no solo no había sacado una de las deliciosas galletas que estaba preparando, sino que además no había probado bocado al desayuno ni al almuerzo, y eso si que era preocupante.

Alertada por el fuerte cambio que vio en su hijo, subió a su cuarto a conversar con él.

-Ron cariño, pasa algo?- dijo Molly acariciando la cabeza de su hijo que estaba recostado en su cama.

- no, Ma, no me pasa nada- señaló Ron.

- ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

- lo sé, pero no me entenderías- soltó el muchacho.

- ¿Chicas?- insistió su madre.

- es una sola chica- dijo Ron un poco molesto con las preguntas de su madre, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería que le siguiera preguntando.

- vamos hijo¿por qué no me cuentas de una vez por todas?- está bien, este sería el último intento de la señora Weasley por saber lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

lo que pasa es que, bueno hace tiempo , yo…, mamá creo que me estoy enamorando- dijo Ron muy rápido.

La señora Weasley disimuló su sorpresa.

- y ¿cuál es el problema? – Preguntó con normalidad.

-es que ella es…mi mejor amiga- señaló de una vez por todas Ron.

La señora Weasley no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Hermione, verdad? –

Si… es ella- contestó un avergonzado Ron.

- Hijo, yo nunca he pretendido inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que si realmente amas a esa chica, como creo que lo haces, debes luchar por ella- dijo la señora Weasley.

- pero mamá y si ella no siente nada por mi?- al decir esto Ron sintió un nudo en el estómago que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

- el amor es arriesgado…y si tu amor no es correspondido, pues bien, nunca pensarás en "Qué hubiese pasado si…" – concluyó la señora Weasley, dándole un besito en la frente de su hijo.

- gracias mamá- señaló tímidamente Ron- es posible que nadie se entere?.

es un hecho- dijo Molly- ahora tienes que bajar a cenar, que no creo que a Hermione le guste un chico flacuchento- bromeó la señora Weasley.

Ron más rojo de lo normal se paró de su cama y le hizo caso a su madre.

La señora Weasley se quedó un momento en el cuarto de Ron mirando por la ventana.

Flash back

En una tarde primaveral se encontraba una joven Molly paseando por el parque y de pronto vio a un chico algo distraído apoyado en un árbol, reconociéndolo enseguida se acercó a él.

- hola Arthur!- saludó amablemente Molly.

- ah? Molly cómo estuvieron las vacaciones- señaló un tímido Arthur Weasley.

- extrañado a mi mejor amigo- dijo Molly abrazando a Arthur.

Amigos, pensó él…solo amigos.

Después de un momento el joven Arthur sacó de su bolso un lindo peluche muggle.

- yo…te traje esto…espero que te guste- dijo el avergonzado chico.

- oh!! Es muy lindo! pero es muggle- señaló Molly.

- disculpa, yo pensé que te gustaría…fui un tonto- dijo Arthur.

- tu no eres ningún tonto- señaló cariñosamente la chica.

- de verdad eso piensas? – preguntó Arthur, y sin esperar respuesta agregó- pues yo pienso que tu eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido y este tiempo sin ti fue como una tortura, se que solo somos amigos pero créeme que ya no puedo vivir sin ti-

- Arthur! Dijo sorprendida Molly- yo…

- espera que aún no termino- continuó el decidido chico- por que ya no aguanto más, llevo años tratando de decirte que…te amo… y que me encantaría que sintieras lo mismo por mi y si no es así que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo por que- tomó aire y señaló- Molly yo no te quiero perder -.

Molly no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…pero ella sentía lo mismo y lo único que pudo hacer para demostrarle a Arthur lo que sentía fue decir:

- el sentimiento es mutuo-

y el chico sin dejar pasar un segundo más, se acercó a ella y se besaron…

fin flash back

Después de recordar tan bella escena la señora Weasley bajó y en familia comenzaron a cenar.

- ¿Cuándo llegará Harry?- preguntó Ginny a Ron.

- no lo se…creo que mañana por la mañana ¿Por qué?- respndió Ron.

- es que como hoy llega Hermione, pensé que sería entretenido salir a acampar los cuatro mañana - señaló la pelirroja.

Ron miró a su madre que escuchaba la conversación y le hizo un gesto de aprovación.

- Está bien- señaló el pelirrojo- entonces preparemos las cosas para cuando Harry y Herms lleguen.

Los menores Weasley se levantaron de su mesa y se fueron a ordenar para que todo estuviera listo.

**fin primer capitulo**


	2. Reencuentro

_Reencuentro._

A la mañana siguiente Ron se levantó en pijamas y fue a tomar desayuno con su familia, al bajar la escalera se encontró cara a cara con Hermione que lo miraba sorprendida con lo cambiado que estaba su amigo.

-Ron, estas muy guap…digo…hola!- señaló una confundida Hermione.

- Hola Herms…ya te contó Ginny la idea para pasar la última semana de vacaciones?- Preguntó Ron para cambiar de tema.

- si! Ya me lo dijo presiento que lo pasaremos genial!- dijo Hermione.

-¿piensan quedarse parados ahí todo el día? O les envio una invitación para que vengan a desayunar? – bromeó Gin.

Ron miró a Hermione y ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la mesa.

Despues de desayunar los chicos fueron a empacar lo que les faltaba para la expedición, Harry acababa de llegar y tanto Ron, Hermione y Ginny no paraban de contarle el plan.

En la habitación de los hombres Ron y Harry guardaban el equipo de Quiddich en las maletas.

-Ron esto es genial!!!- dijo Harry.

- ya lo creo…- señaló Ron desganado .

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron? Fue idea tuya salir a acampar…-preguntó Harry.

- Harry…-comenzó a decir nervioso Ron- tu eres mi amigo verdad?- Harry lo miró no entendiendo la pregunta- bueno, ya lo se pero es que ultimamente me he sentido muy raro-

- vamos sabes que puedes contar conmigo…o no?- dijo Harry.

- lo que pasa es que…-

Pero Ron no pudo terminar por que en ese momento las dos niñas entraron a la habitación, iban vestidas con trajes de exploradoras y maquilladas para llamar la atención de los varones, y al parecer consiguieron su objetivo ya que ambos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Que…que ya terminaron?- preguntó nervioso Harry.

- si, ¿que acaso no les gusta?- preguntó coquetamente Ginny.

Los dos muchachos se miraron

- Hermione te ves muy…muy bonita- dijo sin pensar Ron- las dos- añadió para disimular.

- ¿Entonces ya nos vamos?- preguntó Hermione.

- si! Vamonos - respondió Harry.

Los cuatro amigos salieron de la habitación con grandes maletas y se dirigieron al primer piso en donde los esperaba la señora Weasley.

- Cuidense mucho por favor- dijo Molly mirando a cada uno de los chicos.

- ¡Si mamá!- respondieron al unísono Ron y Ginny.

- Harry, Ron…no dejen sola a las niñas porqu…- MAMA!- interrumpió Ginny haciendo que la señora Weasley la mirara a los ojos- estaremos bien…te lo prometo-

Molly asintió y les dio un beso a cada uno. Los cuatro muchachos salieron de la Madriguera caminando sin rumbo fijo…iban felices.

- y Herms…¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?- preguntó Ron mientras caminaban.

- he estudiado mucho, y ya no aguantaba las ganas verte…-al ver la cara de Ron, Hermione añadió- vamos Ron te extranaba mucho, a ti a Harry y a Gin-dijo.

- ah!-dijo Ron- yo también los extraba…a los dos.

- Ron- preguntó Hermione- te has preguntado alguna vez si nuestras parejas entenderán nuestra amistad?, es decir…si estoy con alguien que no acepta ni a Harry ni a ti o si tal vez tu estas con alguien que yo no le agrade…-

Ron no había pensado en eso, por que era precisamente ella su pareja soñada.

- yo siempre te voy a preferir a ti…si estoy con una chica que no le agradas simplemente no estaré con ella- dijo sinceramente Ron.

Hermione lo miró con un brillo en los ojos y sus miradas se detuvieron un momento como queriendo descubrir los secretos que cada uno guardaba en su corazón.

-yo también te prefiero a ti- señaló Hermione rompiendo el silencio- eres simplemente genial- y diciendo esto se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- eh! Ron Hermione…miren desde aqui se puede ver a donde vamos- dijeron Harry y Ginny un poco más adelantado en el camino.

Acercándose al resto del grupo pudieron ver desde aquel cerro, un bosque con árboles de todos los tipos que los cruzaba un hermoso río de aguas cristalinas. Harry rodeó a Ginny con su brazo y lo mismo hizo Ron con Hermione.

- es hermoso no creen?- preguntó Ron al grupo.

- debemos recordar este momento por siempre- agregó Harry.

- asi es- concordó Ginny- para que en algun futuro recordemos todo lo que hemos vivido juntos-

- ojala que en un futuro sigamos juntos- añadió Hermione, y junto con esto miró a Ron- por siempre.

-por siempre- repitieron los demás y al decir esto continuaron su camino.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry y Ron armaban la carpa en donde dormirían, mientras que Hermione y Ginny disfrutaban del paisaje y conversaban.

-Gin, tu hermano ha cambiado mucho- dijo Hermione.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Ginny.

-no lo se muy bien, está más agradable conmigo…y eso me encanta-señaló Hermione.

-Hermi…Harry y Ron ya no son unos niños- dijo la pelirroja.

-ya lo se…¿no es encantador Ron?- preguntó Hermione.

-no más que Harry- respondió soñadoramente Ginny.

-te gusta Harry Gin?-

-…. Es necesario que conteste?- respondió Giny.

-pues, no creo- señaló Hermione.

- y a tu que sientes por mi hermano?- preguntó Gin con suspicacia.

- te tengo que contestar?- dijo Hermione.

Ambas se rieron por que eran testigos de un gran secreto.

- secreto de amigas?- preguntó Hermione

-secreto de amigas!!- respondió Ginny, y añadió: me encantarías que fueras parte de mi familia- bromeó Gin y Hermione se sonrojó-

Los chicos por su parte habían concluído su tarea y Ron hechizó la carpa tal como lo había hecho su padre para el campeonato mundial de Quiddich, así estaría más amplia por dentro.

-Chicas está listo!- gritó Harry a sus amigas.

Mientras ellas se acercaron al lugar, Ron les abrió la puerta y señaló- bienvenidas a nuestro hogar-

Las niñas entraron y se asombraron al ver el trabajo de sus compañeros, cada uno de los chicos corrió a ponerse el traje de baño y los cuatro salieron a disfrutar del río. De inmediato Ron y Harry se metieron al agua mientras que las chicas tomaban el sol.

-Harry por que no vamos a mojar a Ginny y a Hermione?- preguntó Ron riendose.

- jajajaj qué buena idea!!- respondió Harry.

Ambos chicos se salieron del río y caminaron siguilosamente hacia las chicas. Cuando estuvieron muy cerca se abalanzaron sobre ellas abrazándolas (Ron a Hermione y Harry a Ginny) y dejándolas empapadas por el agua de su cuerpo. Las niñas gritaron del frío y aún más cuando cada uno de los hombres las tomó en brazo y se tiraron al río, una vez ya en el agua comenzaron a jugar y a reír como nunca antes.

Al final del día mientras Ron y Harry descanzaban, las chicas decidieron cobrar venganza y tomando toda la ropa interior que los niños llevaban en sus mochilas las tiraron por todo alrededor de la carpa. Cuando éstos se dieron cuenta salieron a perseguirlas mientras ellas corrían por todo el bosque y luego de atraparlas recogieron todas sus pertenencias del suelo.

Ya agotados por todo lo que significó el primer día se acostaron a dormir, habían dos habitaciones, una para Ginny y Hermione y otra para Harry y Ron.

Al momento de acostarse Harry le confensó a Ron que estaba enamorado de su hermana desde tercer año.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ron.

- lo siento Ron, no debí decirte- dijo Harry.

-no Harry!! Esto es grandioso…se que cuidaras de mi hermana como ningun otro…eres mi mejor amigo y ahora…mi "cuñado"- respondió Ron.

- hablas enserio??- se sorprendió Harry.

- por su puesto- respondió Ron- los cuatro seremos una gran familia.

-¿los cuatro?- preguntó Harry- no me digas que tu…-

-así es…no he podido sacar a Hermione de mi cabeza…ni de mi corazón- concluyó Ron.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron, por la felicidad de tenerse el uno al otro para confesar estos secretos y también por el sentimiento que cada uno tenía en su corazón. Luego de esto comenzaron a bostezar y cada uno se fua a su cama a dormir…mañana sería otro día.


End file.
